Survival Instincts (Up For Adoption)
by Sweetdew
Summary: After realizing an important detail Sasha and Connie talk about what to do. Connie/Shasa Eren/Fem!Levi (Up For Adoption)
1. Chapter 1

Sasha moans lightly, her body giving off a mighty rumble voicing it's own complains of the matter; she was hungry.

No, she was starving.

She could feel her stomach's acid eating away at the lining of her stomach.

The brown hair brown eyed young woman moans out again, she had eaten not long ago. And even by her own standards it was too soon for her wanting food again.

"Food..." Sasha groans out rubbing her belly, then frown lightly. Normally when she rubbed it would be just under her rib cage, however her hand was lower.

"Huh? Again!" Connie mumbles under his breathe, giving the taller a side look, his pale green eyes narrowing at her.

"Yes." Sasha answers while still frowning, looking over to her friend come lover,"Perhaps I'm still sick?"

"At least you're not throwing up any more," Connie said running a hand over his prickly bald head, "I wished you tied your hair up better."

Sasha grins at the him, while she was ill he stayed by her side the whole time and whenever she vomited he would hold the loose hair from getting in the way of her mouth.

"I really should thank Eren more," Connie says with a sigh, he turns around from the window and places his elbows on the table they were sitting at, "He cleaned the whole place up after so I could stay focused on looking after you."

Sasha snorts lightly, "I think he cleaned so Corporal Rivailla wouldn't skin us alive."

"That too." Connie agrees with a laugh, "Eren was a life saver, he never could clean like that back at the training barracks."

"Oh?" Sasha says grinning more, she leans over to him in and said in a undertone, "That's known as adapting to survive. When a human's life's are in danger their bodies will quickly adjust to best suited their environments."

Connie blinked in confusion.

"In other words," Sasha says still with that silly grin, "Eren learnt how to clean well to survive the Corporal's wrath."

Connie now grins, getting what she was saying. Shaking his head he turns around and looks a few tables away where Eren and Mikasa was sitting, they chatted together quietly. Mikasa had a blank expression while Eren appeared to be annoyed.

Turning back round he smiles at Sasha, they both found comfort in each other's arms, Eren found comfort in listening to his superiors orders and Mikasa found comfort just being next to Eren.

The aftermath of everything was settling, they were back serving as soldiers and not wanted criminals; Sasha had mentioned that she wants a break from everything for a little while, they were planning to pool their money together and by a small cottage near the inner walls.

"Sasha." Came Mikasa's dull voice breaking him out of thought, he glances up to see the superhuman standing over Sasha, "Can I have one of your towels, I am all out."

"Huh?" Sasha whines out with a pout, "Those are expensive!"

"You was not used any in three months," Mikasa said in a bored manner, "I am sure you have extra money to buy some more, if not I can pay you back another time."

"Fine, fine." Sasha said waving her away, "They're under the sink."

"I know where they are." Mikasa answers without thanks and wanders off towards the ladies toilets.

Connie blinks, something about what Mikasa said did not sit well with him. Suddenly his eyes widen and he slowly looks towards Sasha who was moaning about being hungry again.

"You haven't had your period in three months?" Connie said loudly his voice shook slightly.

Sasha halted her movements. Then her head jerked around to meet his eyes, they stared at each other for a second, hearing nothing of their surroundings.

"Can we adapt this to our environment?" Connie said with that same shaky tone, his face a picture of worry, "Think we'll survivor our Corporal's wrath? Intercourse between soldiers are forbidden!"

"I-I..." Sasha tries to answer, panic began forming in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly she had a brainwave, "We have to get Eren sleep with Corporal Rivailla ."

Connie stares at the food manic, her brown eyes was filled with burning passion as she watched her fellow soldier chatting to the short but powerful woman, the Corporal looked at the young man deep frown.

"Wait... what?" Connie says slowly, he was frowning in confusion.

"Think about it," Sasha replies turning to face him again, "If Corporal Rivailla does the deed herself, she has no reason to uphold that rule and let us off."

"Yeah, but-" Connie began but stop to think, "But Eren nor the Corporal have any interest in each other."

"The Corporal is a thirty-two age old woman," Sasha points out with a hiss, "Her need for children must have kicked in by now!"

"And Eren," Connie asks with a tried sigh, "The only think on his mind is killing the next titan, he never ever look at those nude women books Armin sneaked into the training barracks. He had _no_ sex drive."

Sasha hums at this, rubbing her chin as if she had a beard. "We shall find away!" Sasha declares in a dramatic, "Since our very life's are on the line! I have no doubt our survival instincts will kick in!"

"Yeah... sure..." Connie sigh with a heavy sigh.

**[**_Five months later_**]**

Sasha and Connie sat side by side watching the frowning Corporal Rivailla and blushing Captain Eren, the short dark haired woman held their two old month son in her arms. Eren laughs at something making the woman's mouth twitch, she almost smiled.

"Well... we did not even need to do anything," Connie mumbles under his breathe to his swollen belly wife, "They were already together and with child before us."

"Mmmmmmmmm." Sasha hums with a cheeky grin, "Maybe that's why we felt comforable to sleep together."

"...now what are you going on about?" Connie says eyeing her up, wondering what she was going to come up with now. One thing was for sure, he was never going to be bored with her as his wife.

"The reason we felt comforable enough to sleep together," Sasha explains leaning over him grinning like mad, "Is because our survival instincts had already kicked in!"

Connie blinks slowly at him, then waves a have for her to continue on her insane theory.

"Our instincts had already felt that the danger had pass and therefore it was fine to relax with that rule." Sasha finishes she turns to nod her head towards the happy couple, the Corporal had an arm outstretched to the back of Eren's shirt a silent gesture for him not to leave her, he looked like he had been in the middle of walking off but halt by the light tug.

"It's not like I want you to stay, bb..br..brat!" Corporal Rivailla says with lightly red cheeks and looking away with her nose in the air, still seemingly angry with a deep frown on her whole face, she looked to the ground and utter something no one but Eren could hear.

Eren smile softy and turns around coming to stand next to the woman once again.

"Well whatever," Connie said shaking his head, he glances down at Sasha belly wondering what his own child is going to be like, he already guessed that it had the same monstrous appetite as it's mother, hoping his skills as a farmer and her skills as a hunter would help towards feeding the babe; it would be born soon, so hopeful it would content enough with it's mother's milk and not ween off too soon, "I don't care any more." he mumbles feeling a sense of dread building as the birth date crept up upon them.

Sasha laughs and links arms with him, then began to drag him towards the where the food was place, after all, that was the only reason she turned up for this wedding. The large all you can eat buffet that the hosts offered.


	2. (Up For Adoption)

**Author's Note:**

Dear Reader or whoever happens to comes across this,

All my stories are now up for adoption, please PM me if you are interested.

All stories will be up until January, after which will be deleted completely, since the stories here already been removed from my computer. This includes ones that labelled as 'complete', if you want to these too let me know.


End file.
